tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaryl Oakvale
'''Jaryl Oakvale' is the brother of Set Oakvale, Telim Oakvale and Aerin Oakvale and he is the second eldest of Kerotan Oakvale III's children. He is quite a sensitive and creative spirit, who found himself growing incredibly bored and unappreciated and turned to Skooma for comfort. He encounters the companionship, through Isis and joins them, much to his brother, Set's delight. He later marries Isis Harin and they currently have quite a few children. Biography Jaryl was born 4E 271 and, like his brother Set, grew up in Kerotan Oakvale III's camp. The camp was a small, gypsey-like community, which consisted of several families. He was always the middle child, less appreciated than Set but not as underappreciated as Telim, who Kerotan seemed to hate, due to his weak nature. Jaryl managed to find his own animal pelt, on his tenth birthday but it is implied that he simply found it and didn't kill anything to get it. It's possible that he may have bought it. After Telim and Set left the nest, Jaryl sooner or later found himself in a skooma den, in Bruma. Apparently, he recieved an invitation, from Set to come and meet his fiance, Miri. He spent a couple of day with them, getting to know them a little better before he was eventually found with skooma in his tent, breaking his promise to Set, that he wouldn't consume any on the premises. Set kicked him out and refused to speak to him again, he spent the next few years drunk on skooma, no longer caring about anything. This changed, when an Altmer and his Imperial Companion stumbled into his life. He sat down on the couch and accidentally sits on young Imperial's feet. Knowing that his friends would likely hurt her or worse, he threw the blanket back over her and they eventually encountered Geofry and Sililian. The Bosmer helped Isis escape from Geofry, after he transformed into a wereboar... Personality Jaryl is a calm, laid back person, who sometimes has aggressive outburst, like Set. He also swears a lot, like his brother but not as often or as aggressively. Whilst dating Isis, major changes can be seen in his personality, he begins to care about those around him and gives up skooma, he finds himself a little less laid back about things and goes out of his way to stand up for what he believes in. When Set dies, in Chapter VI, he steps up and tries to assume leadership, which goes drastically wrong for him. After Aratius tries to kill Isis, he goes slightly mad, overcome by anger and grief and becoming a lot more like Set was, at the start of Aubeanic Reign. He shaves his head and flees the group, going to Bruma and buying up some weapons and armour as he goes to find Aratius. He eventually finds his way back to the inn, where he reunites with Isis and becomes a lot calmer and more like his old self. Though he proves himself to be more violent and cruel, in the way that he tortures Irvine before killing him and the way that he kills a guard, by standing on his throat. Appearances The Aubeanic Reign Chapter II The Aubeanic Reign: Chapter II: Part I: The Lion never falls (Mentioned) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter II: Part III: The Reformation (Mentioned) Chapter III The Aubeanic Reign Chapter III: Part I: The Unifying Principle (Mentioned) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter III: Part II: No coward soul is mine (Mentioned) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter III: Part III: If bird or devil (Mentioned, Set tells the leader of the refugees that his name is 'Jaryl' to protect himself.) Chapter IV The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part I: From fire to flame The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part II: When hope becomes a loss. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part III: New Gods, New Masters. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part IV: Let us do or die! The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part V: The Beast Below. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part VI: Burdened by the kindness of crows. Chapter V The Aubeanic Reign Chapter V: Part I: The point of no return. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter V: Part II: Friends in low places. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter V: Part III: Fracture. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter V: Part IV: The Blight of Life. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter V: Part V: The Heart's Desire Chapter VI The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part I: The Dawn of War. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part II: The first step into purgatory. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part III: Something 'borrowed' and something new. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part IV: "Lifeless" The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part V: A step up Chapter VII The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VII: Part I: Six by three The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VII: Part II: Together forever. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VII: Part III: Bonds of life. Chapter VIII The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VIII: Part I: Aratius Morgan must die! The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VIII: Part II: From the ashes. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VIII: Part III: Reunion. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VIII: Part IV: Forgot to remember to forget. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VIII: Part V: Aftermath The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VIII: Part VI: Time and mercy are out of reach Chapter IX The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part I: Soul mates The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part II: Reunification* The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part III: The last enemy that shall be destroyed Chapter X The Aubeanic Reign Chapter X: Part I: Benefactor The Aubeanic Reign Chapter X: Part 2: War of days not passed. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter X: Part 3: An end of an era. An Alternative Timeline Ascention/Despair leads to destruction (Mentioned) Desperation (Referenced) The Other The Other: Chapter 1 - The Terrible Twos The Other Chapter 2: Mind Games [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Aubeanic_Reign%3A_The_Other_III_-_Heartache The Other: Chapter 3: Heartache] [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Aubeanic_Reign:_The_Other_IV_-_Critical The Other: Chapter 4: Critical] The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign Chapter I The Fall of the Aubeanic Empire: Chapter I: Part I: The Collaboration The Fall of the Aubeanic Empire: Chapter I: Part II: The First to Find (Mentioned) The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign: Chapter I: Part III: Hunted to the Last (Mentioned) The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign: Chapter I: Part IV: Abecean Turmoil (Mentioned) Arenia's story (Mentioned) *Set's death splits the canon in two, between the rest of the RPs and Fall of the Aubeanic Reign (which is non-canon) and Eilonwyn's Alternative Timeline. *It currently isn't known when Arenia's story takes place. Jary (Reformed) 2.jpg Jaryl (the hanged man) 2.jpg jaryl (the hanged man) 4.jpg Jaryl (the hanged man).jpg Category:Bosmer Category:Males Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Rogues